BADAI
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Badai datang. Para Kru Mugiwara pun terpaksa bersinggah di pulau terdekat yg mereka lihat. Hingga, di dalam kapal going merry itu. # Semi-Canon, YAOI, ZoLuf. DONT LIKE DONT READ! # My first fic in One piece. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure**

**Pairing : Zoro x Luffy**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, Out Of Character (OOC), maleXmale, Yaoi, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**My first fic in One Piece, enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BADAI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini diatas kapal _Mugiwara_ keadaan seperti biasa. Nami yang sedang mengamati cuaca pagi itu. Robin yang sedang membaca Koran paginya sambil minum teh. Usopp yang sedang asyik dengan _hobby_ membuat senjatanya. Sanji yang sibuk di dapur dengan masakannya. Zoro yang sedang melatih otot-ototnya dengan _barbell_ –nya yang sangat besar dan berat. Dan Chopper yang sedang asyik dengan racikan obatannya.

Tapi…ada yang berbeda pagi itu. Kemana sang Kapten _Mugiwara_? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan pagi itu? Biasanya 'kan dia sering banget gangguin Choper, dan para anggota di kapal itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan yang merasakan keganjilan itu sang Navigator kapal, Nami. Gadis muda itu celinggukan ke kanan-kiri mencari sang Kapten.

"Kemana si Luffy?" gumam Nami. Robin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Nami berada menutup Koran yang dibacanya dan berjalan kearah Nami.

"Ada apa, Nami?" tanya Robin. Nami menoleh dan menatap gadis yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Kau melihat Luffy?"

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sejak tadi Kapten memang tidak kelihatan."

"Hmm…" Nami memegang dagunya.

"Nami dan Robin sayaaang~ sarapan pagi sudah siap~!" seru Sanji yang tiba-tiba datang. Koki muda itu mulai melancarkan jurus-jurus gombalnya kearah dua gadis –yang memang cuma dua orang di kapal bajak laut itu. "ayo~ selagi makanannya masih hangat," ujar koki itu lagi.

Para anggota _Mugiwara_ yang mendengar teriakan Nami untuk sarapan pun melepaskan sejenak pekerjaan mereka. Mereka semua lalu menuju ke dalam kabin kapal dan duduk di depan meja makan mereka.

"Kemana, Luffy?" tanya Choper dan Usopp hampir bersamaan.

Nami mengangkat bahu. Sanji malah pura-pura nggak dengar.

Grek!

Zoro berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian dengan tatapan heran para anggota _Mugiwara_ yang lain. Pendekar tiga pedang itu berjalan keluar kabin, dan menuju ke suatu tempat di dalam kapal itu.

"Fufufu…" Robin tertawa kecil. Spontan para anggota lain menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Robin?" Nami bertanya bingung. Robin tambah tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Sanji menjerit-jerit senang melihat senyuman sang Arkeologi muda itu.

"Fufufu…rahasia," ucap Robin penuh misteri. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengambil gelas teh diatas meja dan meminumnya dengan sikap anggun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Setelah menghembuskan napas, pemuda berambut hijau muda itu membuka pintu di depannya. Kepalanya celinggukan mencari seseorang di dalam kamar itu. _Bingo_! Orang yang dicarinya sedang meringkuk pulas di dalam selimut. Zoro mendekati pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu dengan langkah lebar. Kedua tangannya sudah terjulur ke depan siap membangunkan sang Kapten kapal. Tapi, akhirnya diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat raut wajah Luffy yang sangat polos dan…manis! Oke. Dia sudah mulai abnormal sekarang. Salahkan jantungnya, karena begitu melihat Luffy sering berdebar-debar.

Zoro duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dipandanginya wajah Luffy tanpa melewatkan se-inci-pun. Satu tangannya terjulur ke depan. Dielusnya rambut hitam Luffy dengan lembut. Kemudian jarinya turun kearah pipi Luffy. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Zoro menyimpan perasaannya sejak dia pertama bertemu dengan Luffy di kota pangkalan angkatan laut. Disanalah awal pertemuannya dengan Luffy. Zoro merendahkan tubuhnya. Ingin sekali dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda itu. Mencoba merasakannya walau hanya sedetik.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke kamar tempat Luffy dan dia berada, membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya sambil berdecak kesal.

Zoro menarik napas panjang. Kedua tangannya terjulur kearah Luffy, dan diguncang-guncangnya tubuh itu.

"Luffy, bangun! Bangun!" serunya.

Sang Kapten bangun dengan tergeragap. Guncangan tangan Zoro membuatnya sangat kaget.

"Ada apa? Ada apa, Zoro?" tanya Luffy dengan raut wajah linglung.

Klek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Diambang pintu berdiri Nami –sang Navigator.

"Kau kenapa, Luffy?" tanya Nami dengan kening mengerut. Luffy menoleh dan menatap sang Navigator.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luffy balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Tumben kau baru bangun jam segini. Ayo, sarapan!"

"Sarapan? Yeey!" seru Luffy girang. Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari keluar kamar sambil menyambar topi jeraminya diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa, Zoro?" Nami menatap sang Pendekar tiga pedang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sorot mata kesal.

Zoro berdecak kesal. "Ck! Tidak apa-apa!"

Pemuda berambut hijau muda itu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tinggal Nami yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy duduk di depan meja makan dengan muka senang. Dengan cepat dilibasnya makan diatas meja. Tidak didengarkannya ocehan Sanji yang memarahinya, karena hampir semua makan di santapnya sendiri. Zoro menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali melirik kearah sang Kapten. Tidak ada yang menyadari tatapan Zoro. Hanya satu orang.

Robin menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Pemuda pendekar di depannya ini mudah sekali ditebak perasaannya.

"Ah~ kenyangnya!" desah Luffy lega. Perut karetnya sudah terisi pasokan makan pagi.

"Kau itu makannya selalu banyak, Luffy! Tidak bisakah kau makan sedikit?" sungut Sanji sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor diatas meja.

Luffy meringis.

Para anggota _Mugiwara_ akhirnya kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Tertinggal Robin dan Zoro yang masih duduk di meja makan. Luffy? Oh, dia pasti sudah nangkring diatas kepala kapal _going merry_.

"Jadi, Tuan pendekar. Kau menyimpan perasaan terhadap Kapten, kan?" Robin memulai pembicaraan dan langsung _to the point_. Zoro yang sedang meneguk minuman bir-nya langsung tersedak mendengar omongan Arkeologi muda di depannya.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Kau…Bagaimana kau?" Zoro bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Robin tersenyum.

"Sudah ketahuan, Tuan pendekar. Dari cara memandangmu dan sikapmu terhadap Kapten."

Zoro merutuk dirinya. _Sialan! Apa perasaanku pada Luffy mudah ditebak_?

"Tenang saja. Anggota yang lain belum tahu," kata Robin santai. Zoro mendesah lega dalam hati. "Mau dibantu?" Arkeologi muda itu memberikan tawaran.

Zoro tertegun.

"Mau kubantu, Tuan pendekar?" Robin mengulangi penawarannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Zoro menolak dengan tegas. Walau dalam hati dia masih belum yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Fufufu…baiklah. Kalau perlu bantuanku bilang saja. Dengan senang hati akan kubantu," ucap Robin dengan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro memandangi punggung Luffy yang sedang duduk diatas kepala _going merry_. Sang Kapten sedang menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya.

_Harus diutarakan bagaimana. Luffy itu agak bodoh kalau berbicara perasaan. _Batin Zoro dalam hati. Pendekar tiga pedang itu berusaha mencari jalan bagaimana dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Luffy.

"Semuanya!" teriak Nami tiba-tiba. Para kru _Mugiwara_ dan Luffy menoleh dan menatap sang Navigator. "ada awan hitam yang datang dari arah selatan. Akan ada badai yang sangat besar. Lebih baik kita cari pulau untuk berhenti," jelas Nami panjang lebar. Badai memang sudah menjadi salah satu tantangan mereka sehari-hari diatas kapal. Usopp mulai berkoar-koar sok kuat dengan kaki gemetaran. Sedangkan Choper tampak berlari panik kesana-kemari.

"Eng…" Luffy tidak sengaja melihat pulau. "Kayaknya kita bisa berhenti dulu dipulau itu, Nami!" serunya sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau yang berjarak lumayan jauh.

"Baiklah! Sanji tolong kendalikan kemudi kapal," perintah Nami sambil melirik sekilas kearah awan badai yang memang masih jauh dari kapal.

"Oke, Nami sayaaaang~!" koki muda itu berteriak semangat dan langsung masuk ke dalam kabin.

"Yang lainnya tolong bantu kerahkan layarnya agar kita cepat sampai di pulau itu," kata Nami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para Anggota kru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para kru _Mugiwara_ akhirnya tiba di pulau itu. Mereka semua lalu turun dari kapal dan menyapu pandangan mereka di pulau yang sekarang jadi tempat berhenti mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia disana. Mungkin hanya sebuah pulau yang dihuni hewan dan tumbuhan.

"Aku mau berkeliling pulau. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bahan makanan," ucap Sanji sambil melengos pergi.

"Aku juga! Aku mau mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang mungkin bisa menjadi obat," sahut Choper sambil menenteng tas kecil dipunggungnya. Dokter yang berwujud rusa kutub itu berjalan ke dalam pulau.

"Tunggu, Choper. Aku ikut!" seru Usopp sambil mengejar Choper yang sudah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Robin dan Nami saling pandang.

"Bagaimana dengan kita, Robin?"

"Terserah. Apa mau berkeliling pulau ini juga?" Robin balik bertanya.

"Ya. Lagipula…" Nami berbalik kebelakang. Matanya menatap awan badai yang hitam pekat. "Badai itu akan lumayan lama mereda. Jadi daripada menunggu badai berhenti. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja!"

Robin mengangguk. Arkeologi muda itu kemudian menoleh kearah Luffy.

"Kapten?" panggilnya. Luffy menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami berdua juga akan berkeliling pulau ini, Luffy. Kau?" ujar Nami.

"Pergilah. Aku masih mau disini," jawab Luffy sambil kembali mengamati kura-kura kecil yang berjalan kearah laut.

"Oh, oke!" balas Nami.

"Ah, tunggu!" tahan Robin. Nami menoleh kearah gadis di sampingnya. "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal diatas kapal. Tunggu, ya."

Nami mengangguk. Dilihatnya Robin menaiki kapal di depannya.

Tap tap tap

Robin melangkah kearah kabin. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu didepannya. Seseorang sudah membukanya lebih dahulu dari dalam.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Tuan pendekar," kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Para kru yang lain sedang berkeliling pulau. Kau bisa mengambil kesempatan ini."

"Hah?"

"Utarakan saja perasaanmu itu, Tuan pendekar. Kalau tidak diutarakan mana mungkin Kapten tahu," ujar Robin dengan nada sedikit menggoda (?).

Zoro terdiam. Pengennya sih begitu. Tapi Kapten _slebor_ kayak Luffy begitu musti kudu dibilang pakai cara apa supaya mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Robin sengaja mengantung kalimatnya. Zoro menoleh. "mau kuberi tahu cara mudah untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu, Tuan pendekar?"

Zoro akhirnya pasrah. Sedari tadi dia memang sudah kewalahan mencari cara untuk memberitahu perasaannya terhadap Luffy.

"Baiklah. Apa caranya?" tanya Zoro akhirnya.

Robin tersenyum penuh makna. Satu jarinya digerakkan kearah Zoro. Menyuruh sang Pendekar tiga pedang itu mendekatkan telinganya. Zoro menurut. Didengarkannya baik-baik apa yang dibisikkan Arkeologi muda di depannya itu. Setelah mendengar apa yang diberitahu Robin. Zoro langsung _blushing_.

"Ka—kau mana mungkin pakai cara itu?" seru Zoro dengan suara gagap.

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lebih baik dicoba dulu," kata Robin sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum.

Zoro menelan ludah paksa. Cepat-cepat dikendalikan emosinya lagi.

"Bagaimana, Tuan pendekar?"

Zoro diam sesaat. "Baiklah."

"Fufufu….keputusan yang bagus. Baiklah, lebih baik kau bersiap di tempatmu. Akan kupanggil Kapten."

Zoro menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam kabin kapal. Mencoba mengikuti saran gila yang diberitahu Robin tadi.

Robin kemudian berjalan ke sisi kapal. Gadis muda itu kemudian menuruni kapal _going merry_. Dilihatnya Nami yang sedang menunggunya sambil duduk diatas sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Robin berjalan mendekat kearah Luffy yang masih asyik mengamati kura-kura.

"Kapten…" panggilnya. Luffy menoleh. "tadi Tuan pendekar memanggil anda. Dia menunggu anda di dalam kapal."

"Oh, Zoro?" Robin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah." Luffy kemudian memanjangkan tangannya. Dipegangnya sisi kapal, dan menaiki kapal tersebut.

Setelah memastikan sang Kapten sudah masuk ke dalam rencana yang dibuatnya dengan Zoro tadi. Robin mendekati Nami dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam pulau itu.

"Sudah diambil barangnya?" Nami bertanya sambil terus berjalan. Robin mengangguk. _Good luck! Tuan pendekar_. Gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy berlari memasuki kabin kapal.

Cklek!

"Zoro?" teriaknya sambil celinggukkan ke kanan-kiri. Yang bersangkutan tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Luffy akhirnya menelusuri semua kabin kapal. Mencari-cari sang Pendekar tiga pedang itu –tentunya dengan berteriak memanggil.

Udara pun semakin dingin. Badai akhirnya bertiup kencang. Ombak-ombak besar membuat laut bergelombang hebat. Luffy yang melihat badai itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kapal lagi –masih dengan mencari Zoro.

Luffy melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar. Tinggal di tempat itu dia belum memeriksa keberadaan Zoro.

Klek!

Dibukanya pintu kamar Zoro. Suasana dalam kamar terlihat remang-remang.

"Zoro?"

"Ya."

"Eng…" Luffy melonggokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dilihatnya Zoro yang berdiri di samping dinding sambil meletakkan ketiga pedangnya. "kata Robin kau memanggilku?"

Deg!

Jantung Zoro langsung berdetak. Begitu diingatnya kembali perkataan Robin tadi. Diam-diam Zoro menarik napas panjang. Setelah dimantapkan hatinya. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Ada yang mau kubilang, Luffy. Kau mau 'kan mendengarnya?"

Luffy mengangguk. "Tentu. Mau bilang apa?"

Zoro berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan duduk disamping kasurnya. "Sini. Duduklah." Zoro menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Setelah Luffy duduk disampingnya. Zoro masih belum mengatakan apa yang akan diutarakannya.

"Mau bilang apa sih, Zoro?" Luffy kembali bertanya kali ini dengan sorot mata menunggu.

Zoro masih bungkam. Tapi, bisa dirasakannya dadanya berdetak kencang karena sekarang berada di dekat sang Kapten yang disukainya.

"Zo—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Luffy…" ucap Zoro akhirnya.

"Hah?" kedua alis Luffy mengerut heran dan bingung. Tunggu. Pendengarannya masih baik, kan? "kau bilang apa?"

Zoro mengenggam tangan Luffy. Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu menoleh. Baru saja dia akan bertanya. Bibir Zoro sudah menyambar bibirnya. Ciuman yang singkat, tapi sanggup membuat jantung sang Kapten berdetak kencang dengan muka memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luffy. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita," ucap Zoro tepat di depan wajah Luffy dengan suara lembut. Pikiran Luffy kembali merantau ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dia bertemu Zoro. Dan mendesak Pendekar tiga pedang itu menjadi rekan timnya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Luffy."

Luffy diam. Calon raja bajak laut itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan ragu. Selama ini dia tidak tahu bahwa Zoro menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Selama ini yang hanya ada di pikirannya hanya menjadi 'Raja bajak laut', 'pergi ke _Grandline_', 'mencari _One piece_', dan 'makanan'. Ehem! Yang terakhir itu mohon dimaklumi. Soalnya kalau tidak makan, bisa-bisa dia kehabisan tenaga. Hehehe!

"Sebenarnya…aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Zoro," ujar Luffy dengan suara lirih. Ditundukkan kepalanya dari pandangan Zoro. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang. Luffy kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ma—"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang, Luffy." Potong Zoro, sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Luffy. Pendekar tiga pedang itu tersenyum. Membuat sang Kapten di depannya terpana. Sangat jarang mendapati Zoro tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku akan menunggu. Akan ku tunggu sampai kau menyadari perasaanku padamu. Karena itu…" Zoro sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya Luffy dengan senyum penuh makna. Pendekar itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Luffy dan berbisik lirih, "bolehkan aku mencium lagi?"

Luffy bisa merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Semburat merah menjalar diwajahnya. Untung suasana kamar itu remang-remang, jadi raut wajah malunya tidak terlalu kentara. Sayang…Zoro mendapati ekspresi wajah yang manis itu.

"Boleh 'kan, Luffy?" tanya Zoro lagi. Kali ini dengan intonasi suara menggoda. Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Badai besar di lautan itu pun akhirnya mereda. Dan cuaca kembali normal. Para kru _Mugiwara_ kembali melanjutkan pelayaran mereka.

"Luffy, kenapa kau jalan tertatih-tatih begitu? Kau terjatuh?" Nami menatap sang Kapten dengan pandangan heran dan sedikit cemas. Setahunya tadi, Luffy masih jalan normal. Robin yang berdiri di samping Nami tersenyum penuh makna.

"A—tidak apa-apa, Nami. Tadi aku…" begitu Luffy mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama Zoro di dalam kamar, pipi sang Kapten langsung terlihat semburat merah.

"Tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Nami dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi. Luffy bungkam.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir," kata Zoro yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sang pendekar tiga pedang itu menarik Luffy ke belakang kapal. Tempat dimana dia sering melatih ototnya ataupun membersihkan ketiga samurainya.

"Hah? Kenapa sih?" Nami memandangi punggung keduanya yang sudah menjauh. Disebelahnya Robin tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sakit?" tanya Zoro begitu mereka berada di belakang kapal. Luffy mengangguk –dengan wajah merah tentunya. "maaf kalau aku tadi melakukan hal tadi dengan tiba-tiba, Luffy."

Luffy terpana. Tapi, dia tidak menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal itu dengan rekan pertama yang diajaknya menjadi kru bajak lautnya.

"Ya."

"Eh?" Zoro menoleh dan menatap Luffy dengan kening mengerut. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Luffy?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Zoro," ucap Luffy dengan mantap. Cengiran terukir dibibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang itu benarkan, Luffy?"

Luffy mengangguk. Dengan tiba-tiba, sang Kapten _Mugiwara_ itu merangkul leher Zoro dari depan dan berbisik lembut, "Ya. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku, Zoro."

Senyum mengembang dibibir Zoro. "Tentu."

Luffy meringis senang.

"Luffy! Zoro! Waktunya makan!" teriak Nami dengan suara keras.

"Makannn~!" sahut Luffy girang. Ditariknya Zoro masuk ke dalam kabin kapal, tempat para kru yang lain menunggu. Zoro geleng-geleng kepala. Susah juga dapat pacar dan Kapten kelewat _hyperaktif_ seperti ini. Tapi, itulah sisi yang disukainya dari Luffy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic di fandom ini. Dan akhirnya terwujud juga. Maaf kalau Luffy terlalu OOC di fic ini. Saya usahakan di fic-fic saya selanjutnya akan membuat In Chara :)

Kritik, saran dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
